


My Youth Is Yours

by whalepurfume



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: #iesapphicweek, #inazumasapphics, F/F, Kudou is very over protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Inazuma Sapphics Week 2020! hosted by @fiat_luz on Twitter!Day 1:Starga(y)zing/ A Kiss At The LibraryKudou Fuyuka wants to get a taste of it.
Relationships: Kudou Fuyuka/Otonashi Haruna, Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Youth Is Yours

"Ah! That movie was so great!" Touko yawned, stretching her arms in the air and bending from side to side. 

It was a Friday night, and the gals all planned to head to the theaters to check out on the latest blockbuster. "Personally, I think the ending was terrible. They didn't get together in the end!" Rika ranted, waving her hand around. 

"That's what made the movie so bittersweet, Rika-kun!" Responded Haruna. "The part where both of them slept under the stars was so romantic!" Aki and Natsumi nodded, swooning as they recalled the scene.

Fuyuka looked around, overwhelmed at a large number of people around them. As people exited the cinema, all six of them were standing amid the crowd. They were planning what to do with the rest of the evening. Fuyuka was always under strict supervision from her dad. Luckily, Kudou gave her a chance tonight. (Well, Fuyuka had to hand credit to Rika, who would always visit their residence every day for a week to practically BEG Michiya to let his daughter go.)

Recalling the scene they talked about, Fuyuka gazed at the horizon above them. The sky was clear, and the stars were twinkling. The only thing is: they were in a loud and busy place and the city lights outshone to stars. A grip on her wrist grabbed her attention. Fuyuka whipped her head to see Natsumi smiling at her. "We're going to eat at a fast-food restaurant. You up for it, Fuyuka?" The girl nodded. "Can we go to a place that has burgers and pizza?"

Touko gasped. "Ooh! I know the perfect place! Let's go!" She grabbed Rika's wrist and dragged her into the crowd. Aki kissed her teeth and put her knuckles on her hips. "Guys! Wait up!" She called, before running after them, Haruna tailing behind. Natsumi threw a playful wink at Fuyuka, dragging her into the crowd along as well.

The place wasn't too far from the cinema. Youths of all ages lounged around the streets, the sidewalks, around little food shacks, and spent all their time laughing as they enjoyed each other's presence. Fuyuka couldn't help it. She couldn't watch where she was going. She gawked at how the night was so young, how everyone lived so free. Fuyuka made sure she had a tight grip on Natsumi's wrist.

"Here, we are!" Rika cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Different kinds of cars were parked, and motors of all sizes were lined. Loud music was playing accompanying the boisterous laughs of the teenagers hanging around. Fuyuka wasn't sure if she should feel excited or anxious? Excited, because she's finally having a night out with her friends. Anxious, because, will she be able to go home on time? Her dad specifically and STRICTLY told her and the gals that she must be at home before 10. Fuyuka checked the time on her phone. It was three hours before her curfew. _I still have enough time._

Haruna and Rika had a little quarrel over what toppings they should have on their pizza. Haruna wanted pineapple, as Rika wanted an all-meat pizza. "What do you think we guys should get?" They both asked. The other four shrugged. "Whatever you guys decide." The response only fueled the argument. Embarrassed and feeling sorry for the waiter, Touko slammed her fists on the table to shut them up and raised a finger to speak. "We'll have both." She said, rubbing her temples.

"It's always like this," Aki sheepishly giggled to the waiter, who only showed a polite smile.

Occupying a six-seater booth, Fuyuka sat on the very right, where she was closest to the window. There were kids on their skateboards and rollerskates, some were lighting up sparklers and chasing each other around. So much magic in the air tonight. It must be because of the moon. 

"Your drinks, ma'am," Glasses of cherry soda were placed on the table. Rika, who sat between Touko and Natsumi, grabbed her cup and compared it to Touko's glass, checking to see which one had more. Touko noticed this and gently snatched the cup away from her Rika's grip, taking a sip after. Rika pouted and crossed her arms. 

Quickly recovering from her petty mood, she stirred the straw in her drink, resting her chin on her wrist. "Honestly, the lead was totes cute. Did you guys catch what her name was?" 

Fuyuka couldn't help it. She couldn't seem to focus on the conversation. She adverted her attention towards the sky again. What was romantic about watching the stars? The only time Fuyuka was able to watch the stars was when she was on her study table by the windows up late studying or doing her homework. Or, when she and her dad were on a late-night drive.

Fukuya sighs. She's always thought her dad was just protecting her, but after seeing the movie, maybe, just maybe, Fuyuka admits that her dad does seem to sometimes... go overboard? She's always defending her father when her friends come up with plans to which she responds that she can't come along because of her dad. After tonight, Fuyuka sees how much she's really missing.

"Fuyuka-chan? You okay?" A little shake on the shoulder awakens her from her thoughts. It was Haruna, looking a bit concerned with a soft small on her face. Fuyuka blinked and shook her head. "I-I'm alright! Why, so?"

"You just seem to be blanking out lately. Are you worried about your curfew? I swear we won't take long." Haruna's voice of concern grabs everyone else's attention. Fuyuka's face began to flush. "No! No, it's not that. It's---it's just," She stammered, twiddling her thumbs.

They all patiently looked at her. Fuyuka opened her mouth to speak, but the waiter arrived with two pans of pizza. "Oh, boy!" Rika chirped, already making her way to grab a slice before the waiter could even set the food down. She flinched and pulled her hand back, shaking it. Aki giggled at her impatientness. Touko kissed her teeth and gently whacked Rika on the head. "Doofus. It's hot."

Another waiter came by and set down their plates of burgers and fries. Natsumi moaned after taking a bite, jabbing her finger on her food. "This! This is food." Her muffled voice said. Fuyuka relaxed as everyone was immersed in their food porn. Haruna took a few pictures of their crowded table, before showing it back into her back. "You were saying?" She asked, turning to Fuyuka as she popped a fry into her mouth. 

Fuyuka perked up from taking a sip of her drink, not expecting the topic to be brought up again. She glanced at the others, but it only seemed that Haruna had her focus on her. Putting the cup down, Fuyuka tucked back a piece of her hair. "Well, uh," Fuyuka didn't know how to word it out. For some reason, it was kind of embarrassing to admit it.

"I've never gone stargazing," She confessed. Haruna's eyes widened as she gasped. "No way!" Haruna exclaimed. Of course, Otonashi is ironically loud. "You've never been stargazing?" Fuyuka shook her head. "Not even once?!" Fuyuka shook her head again, blushing harder.

"But how?" Touko asked almost inaudibly, stuffing her food to the sides of her cheeks, so she could speak. "It's literally just looking at the sky." It was Rika's turn to whack her on the head, only hers was a little harder. "Doofus! Do you know what I have gone through just to get her to watch the movies with us? THE MOVIES, Zaizen."

Fuyuka profusely waved her hand around. "No! No! I mean, I get to see the stars from my window, but I," She began to hesitate to finish her sentence. "I.."

Natsumi, who sat in front of her, nodded slowly, encouraging her to go on. "I've never actually gone stargazing. Like, I've never been camping or stayed up until the sun rises. C'mon, you guys know that." Fuyuka sighed, slumping against the leather seats.

They all looked at her in mixed shock and confusion. A funky pop song was playing in the background, accompanying the sounds of what went behind the scenes in the diner's kitchen. 

Their plates and glasses jumped as Rika stood up from her seat and slammed her palms on the table. It scared the girls, causing them to jolt from their places. Aki mortifyingly ducked her head, covering her face from the people that glanced at their table. "Girlfriends! I have an idea!" She proclaimed, raising a fist with a look of 'eureka' on her face. Touko, chewing on a slice of the all-meat pizza, (Touko also wanted the all-meat pizza. but she was not in the mood to see Rika's nose in the air knowing she got a vote), she sighed and took a sip from her cherry cola. "This better be good." She muttered, hoping that her idea was worthy enough to make up from the second embarrassment Rika just gave them.

"We!" Rika started, pausing a bit to see her friends' reactions. She had their attention, alright, but Natsumi just wants one, wants ONE peaceful dinner where Rika doesn't cause a scene.

One time, they tried to eat a fancy restaurant because it was Touko's birthday, and she couldn't stop flirting with this one waiter that she had the hots for. Rika would pretend to drop a fork, or pour the entire glass of water into a plant nearby JUST to call the waiter again. And she wouldn't want to get served by any other waiter as long as it was THAT waiter she wanted. Touko didn't know if she was angry, embarrassed, or laughing at how much an idiot her girlfriend was.

"Should go camping!"

Rika earned a gasp from Haruna and Aki. "That doesn't sound bad. What's summer without camping?" Chirped Touko, dapping the corners of her mouth with a tissue. Natsumi crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought. "If we're using tents, sure! Count me in."

The proposal excited Fuyuka, but it wasn't on the same level as her friends. First, she'd have to ask permission from her dad. And if he doesn't let her, her friends are going to ask him for her. It worked once, but it was because it was only in the city. In the middle of a forest or probably a resort towns away from where she lived? No, no, no. The thought of her dad sitting in the backseat with her and her friends popped up in her head. She shook her head as she cringed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You don't think so, Fuyuka?" She looked up to see Natsumi, holding her cup against her lips. Fuyuka glanced at the others. Rika exaggeratedly leaned towards Fuyuka, putting an arm in front of herself as she supported herself. Touko immediately picked up Natsumi's handbag that sat on her left and brought it over to Rika's bottom. "Honey, you're wearing a mini skirt!" 

With the same expression with her puckered lips, she sat down, eyes still fixated on Fuyuka. Fuyuka shrunk in her seat, still holding her burger in her hands. "You saying my ideas are terrible?" She dramatically gasped. Fuyuka profusely shook her head and sat up. "You already know I can't come!" 

"Baby, when you're with us, no one gets left behind," Natsumi replied. The rest agreed, nodding their heads. "Besides," Rika flipped her hair and held her head up in pride. "Your dad could never resist my charms." Touko facepalmed, second-hand embarrassment filling her from her girlfriend's words.

"I-I don't know, guys. It happened once, but my dad couldn't bear it if I was even an hour apart from him." 

They made sure to wrap up the night 30 minutes before Fuyuka's curfew. "I'm so sorry, guys! You know what happened last time when I was just five minutes late--" The girls waved her off. The last time Fuyuka missed her curfew, she wasn't allowed to see her friends after school for a month--- FOR A MONTH! Talk about a buzzkill! Then, again, Fuyuka understands that being a single parent isn't easy. She knew that being home on time would keep her dad at ease.

Aki, Natsumi, and Fuyuka lived in the same neighborhood, so they made sure to walk her home and made sure her dad could see them on the doorstep. The Kudou's residence's door creaked opened to reveal Michiya with his arms crossed. Aki and Natsumi had taken Fuyuka home plenty of times, but the effect of the light's porch shining on Fudou's monotonous expression always gave them the shivers. They're thankful Fuyuka didn't inherit her dad's personality.

"Did you girls have fun?" He asked, petting Fuyuka's hair. Well, the only time he would smile was, of course, because of his daughter. Fuyuka beamed and nodded. Fudou glanced at the girls, who were trying their best to keep a polite smile on the face. He nodded at them. "Thank you. You girls get home and be safe, alright?" Aki and Natsumi nodded. Fuyuka turned around and waved them goodnight.

Closing the door and making their way in, Fuyuka went towards the stairs. "Fuyuka, don't forget--"

"To brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. Yes, dad. I'm not a kid anymore." Fuyuka's grip on the handrail tightened. She could feel her dad pause from his steps. She glanced at him. "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's okay, sweetheart."

 _Stargazing, huh?_ She thought, brushing her teeth. The stars were the best at this hour, right? Fuyuka was supposed to be in bed at 9, but since Rika practically BEGGED her dad, she was able to sleep before 11. Maybe, she could sleep a little later and take a peek? Maybe, write in her diary while she's at it.

Sitting on her study table by the windows, the moon illuminated the room, accompanying the lamp from her bedside table. Pulling the study lamp's pull-chain, she opened her drawer to fish out her diary. An old friend of hers from a town far away gave this to her as a goodbye gift. She promised her to write her life living in Tokyo.

Her diary was cluttered. It had polaroids from Haruna's camera. Compressed and dried-up flowers that she and Natsumi picked. The wrappers of exotic candy she and Rika tasted. Random receipts from the shopping trips she had with Aki, and endless quotes of dumb things she and Touko shared when they were stuck with cleaning duty. Fuyuka giggled, recalling every memory as he rested her cheek against her palm. She tapped her pen against the blank pages, thinking of what she could write about today.

A knock on the door disturbed her train of thinking. "Come in," She said. Behind the door was her dad checking her in. "You going to bed?" He softly asked. Fuyuka stretched, slumping in her seat. "I'll write a quick diary entry, and then I'll hit the hay, dad." Kudou kissed her goodnight on the forehead and left the room.

Fuyuka started to scribble in the notebook. _Another day to be very grateful for! Papa let me hang out with my friends today, and we went to the movies (thanks to Rika's efforts hehe). I was super excited! Today was the perfect day to wear the cute top Aki and I bou-- ___

__Donk!_ _

__Donk!_ _

__Fuyuka looked up from her desk to look at the window where the sound came from. Did a bird think the window was open? Fuyuka stared at the window, looking into the deep woods, her heart beating, waiting for her question to be answered._ _

___Donk!_ Was that... a rock? Fuyuka stood up from her seat and opened the windows. She was quick enough to dodge the rock that flew past her. "Oops! Sorry!" Fuyuka looked down to see..._ _

__"Haruna-kun?" She loud-whispered. The short-haired girl giggled. Her bike seemed to be hastily laid on the ground. Haruna tried her best to duck as to not be seen by Fuyuka's dad. "What are you doing?!" Fuyuka glanced behind her, paranoid that her dad might burst into the room anytime. "We're going stargazing!" Haruna answered a little too loudly. This threw them into a fit of giggles, Fuyuka slapping a fist over her mouth._ _

__"I can't! My dad's probably reading something in the living room."_ _

__"Psh!" Haruna pursed her lips and threw a palm. "Who said you were going through the front door?" Fuyuka couldn't believe it. Sneaking out? This wasn't like her... but it was so tempting. It took a moment for her to think about it as she bit her lower lip, and her grip against the window sill tightened. "Fine! Let me change real quick!" Haruna jumped in joy and accidentally let out a squeal._ _

__Fuyuka had to run back and shush her. Haruna covered her mouth and hid in her shoulders, throwing an apologetic look._ _

__One thing Fuyuka knew about stargazing was that people would lay on the ground. If her dad found her pajamas covered in dirt, he'd knew something was up. What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? The thought guilt Fuyuka a bit as she put on some shorts. _There's no turning back now.__ _

__Throwing a jacket on, she carefully stepped out the window, making sure her footing was steady on the roof. The fall wasn't that high, but Fuyuka wasn't sure how she could get down without making any noises. "We didn't think this through, huh?" Giggled Haruna. Something in the air made them super giddy. The moon definitely had something to do with it._ _

__"Jump on this bush! I'm sure you'll be okay! I'll catch you!" Fuyuka sat on the edge of the roof, making sure she'd land on the leaves. Haruna quietly counted down for her. She took the hop of faith and alighted into Haruna's arms, the both of them landing on the bush. They burst into another fit of giggles as they quickly got up and fixed themselves. "Hurry!" Haruna whispered, picking up her bike and hopping on it._ _

__The bike didn't have a passenger seat, but little footrests in the middle of the rear wheel. Fuyuka carefully steadied her footing and rested her hands on Haruna's shoulders. Haruna looked back and gave her a smile, her glasses falling on the bridge of her nose. "You ready?" Fuyuka nodded._ _

__

__She's never felt so alive! The cold wind kissing against her skin and their laughter echoing in the empty neighborhoods. Haruna peddled as fast as she could, enjoying the squeals of thrills Fuyuka was making as her grip on her shoulder tightened. "I know a place!" Haruna practically shouted._ _

__Fuyuka quieted down as Haruna biked their way into a path Fuyuka wasn't familiar with. Yes, she may not have been to a lot of places due to her dad, but..._ _

__When they entered the town park, they took a route that Fuyuka didn't know existed. Haruna kept the bike to a halt, waiting for Fuyuka to hop off before she could. Fuyuka looked around. "Here?" She asked. Haruna shook her head with a look full of excitement. "Nope! Follow me."_ _

__The glasses-wearing girl made her way to climb on some big rocks, pulling herself on a little cliff. Haruna lends a hand for Fuyuka to grab on. She followed the steps she took and firmly grasped her, as Haruna pulled herself up. "You don't mind that we don't have any blankets, right?" Fuyuka smiled softly and shook her head, laying down next to Haruna._ _

__She couldn't remember the artist, but a song played in Fuyuka's head. _Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you_ Maybe, this is what the songwriter felt. Free, calm, and..._ _

__"Fuyuka, you see the one that kinda looks like a cross? That's the Cygnus constellation. It's Latinized Greek for swan because it kinda looks like a swan with its wings out."_ _

__"Oh, and if you find Cygnus, you may be able to find one of its neighboring constellations, Lyra! It sorts of looks like a diamond earring. Summer in Japan is honestly the best time to go stargazing because all twenty-one stars of the first magnitude are visible in this weather! They're called the first magnitude stars because--" Haruna noticed that she was rambling and that Fuyuka had absolutely no idea what she was rambling about. She cut herself off, sheepishly giggling. "You know a lot about stars, huh?" Smiled Fuyuka, turning to her side to face Haruna._ _

__Haruna copied her position, putting her glasses over her head, making sure the frames wouldn't poke Fuyuka. "Well, my dad specializes in astronomy. He takes me stargazing whenever we could."_ _

__"Ah, I wish my dad would take me stargazing, too." Fuyuka pouted, loose strands falling on her face. Haruna giggled and tucked them back in their place behind her ears. Fuyuka wasn't sure if she shivered from the breeze, or from her touch._ _

__"I'm sure he'll let you do a lot of things, Fuyuka. He's just acting like this because he's protecting you, you know." Fuyuka softly placed her hand on top of Haruna's._ _

__Fuyuka was right. There was something in the moon that made her feel. She let herself lay still as she sensed Haruna's face become close and closer, and a little bit closer. Fuyuka tucked herself in the crook of Haruna's neck. Haruna froze up. "I'm-- I'm sorry, Fuyuka. It was just in the moment and I--"_ _

__Fuyuka shook her head against Haruna's collar, cutting her off. She pulled back, showing her her flushing face. "No, no. It's not that. It's just-- I don't kiss without a date," The response made Haruna grin like an idiot as she bit her tongue. She started giggling. Haruna wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment, how cute Fuyuka looked next to her, or that she was ecstatic that she felt the same way._ _

__"Okay, we can have that arranged."_ _

__"This time, you're asking my dad for permission."_ _

__"Oh, definitely!"_ _

__They both stayed a little longer._ _

__

__By the time the pair went home, it was half-past two. The Kudou residence's lights were off, meaning that her dad was asleep. Haruna dropped Fuyuka off on her porch, kissing Fuyuka's forehead as Fuyuka pecked her cheek._ _

__Fuyuka knew there was an extra key under a flower pot. Her dad never left her alone at night, but he was always in a rush and sometimes forgot the house keys. Unlocking the door and gently closing it shut by turning the doorknob, she tiptoed her way to the stairs._ _

__"Ahem," Fuyuka jumped a little, as the sound of the living room lamp flickered on. She pursed her lips and fixed her posture as she slowly turned around._ _

__"And what are you doing up late at this hour?" _Crap._ There, sat her dad, on his reading chair, with his elbows on the armrests as he supported his chin on the back of his palms._ _

__Fuyuka stammered, not sure how to respond. Of course, she knew what to respond, but she didn't wanna lie nor tell the truth. Fuyuka stood there with her mouth agape as she waved her hands around, trying to formulate her words._ _

__Michiya chuckled, chuckling his arms. Fuyuka raised an eyebrow, hoping that wasn't an 'oh-you're-so-in-trouble' laugh. "If you were seeing someone, Fuyuka, you should've told me."_ _

__Fuyuka couldn't count how many times she's blushed today. "Come here," Her dad called, patting on the chair's armrest. Playing with the hem of her shirt, she threw a leg over the rest. Michiya gave her a side hug. "I'm sorry that I'm very overprotective. I hope it's not making you shut me out."_ _

__The daughter looked up, profusely shaking her head, the grip on her hems tightening. "No! No, papa, it's not. I promise. A friend only wanted to take me out for stargazing since... we don't really go out together."_ _

__Michiya pulled her twiddling hands away and cupped them into his own. "Tell me everything we could do. I promise I'll find time for us to paint our nails." Fuyuka gasped and giggled for the nth time that day as she jumped into her daddy's arms._ _

__Her father patted her hair as she pulled away, the beaming grin not leaving the young one's face. "Now, get to bed! Before the hungry vampire come get you!" Michiya teased, tickling Fuyuka, causing her to hop off the seat._ _

__"I love you, dad! Good night!" She waved, running up the stairs. "By the way!" She paused in the middle of the steps, leaning over the rails a bit to look at her dad. "We're planning to go camping. Can I go?" She pleaded. Michiya crossed his arms and pursed his lips in thought. "Please, please, please~!" Fuyuka hopped on her toes, making sure he saw her begging puppy eyes. Kudou sighed. "Alright," He _did_ tell himself that he'd let her live a little more.  
"Thank you, papa~!"_ _

__Fuyuka knew what her diary entry today was going to be about._ _

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHH!! I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS ONE AHAHAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
